Bra
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Kagura yang ngambek soal Bra dan kabur dari rumah Yorozuya


" POKOKNYA AKU INGIN BELI BRA!"

BLAAAM!

Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, Gintoki kemudian menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi. Ia hanya bilang pada Kagura yang bersikeras meminta selembar kain yang berfungsi untuk melindungi dada wanita yang sudah cukup besar. Masalahnya adalah, Gintoki terlalu benar ketika ia bilang bahwa dada rata sepapan Kagura itu tidak membutuhkan kain tambahan.

Kenyataan memang pahit.

.

 **Bra**

 **Ginto- Jyanakutte, GINTAMA milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning's: OOC, TYPO'S, dll.**

 **.**

Gintoki kembali berjalan di tengah gemerlapnya malam kabuki-chou. Matanya masih melirik beberapa bar, penuh dengan pengunjung yang tertawa keras dan mabuk-mabukan sampai pagi. Ingin sekali ia membelokkan kakinya, masuk ke salah satu toko, meminum segelas bir sembari mengajak gadis-gadis malam untuk ikut berpesta. Tetapi mungkin tidak kali ini. Ia sedang tidak mencari tempat duduk di antara bar-bar itu.

Ia mencari Kagura.

Anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya mereka. Gintoki terus berkata seperti itu dalam hatinya, sembari terus menyusuri gelapnya malam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Kepalanya berat. ia ingin pulang dan tidur. Besok ada pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia katakan kepada Umibouzu kalau si botak itu tahu bahwa ia membiarkan anak gadisnya dibiarkan sendirian an terlihat dibuang oleh Gintoki. Cukup. Ia tidak mau urusan yang lebih panjang lagi.

Sebenarnya mungkin Kagura hanya ngambek soal masalah sepele. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bocah ingusan itu begitu marah ketika ia bilang bahwa Kagura terlalu cepat untuk membeli bra, yang yah, bukannya Gintoki tidak ingin membelikannya. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia akan buang-buang uang jika ia harus membelikan benda itu sekarang.

Ah, Gintoki. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata buang-buang uang dari seorang penggemar pachinko.

Langkahnya berhenti sesaat ketika ia berada tepat di depan gerbang kuburan. Ia lalu melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Orang itu menoleh.

" Main uji nyali jangan di sini,"

Sougo membalikkan badannya, dan menutupi sebuah nama di atas batu nisan di belakangnya. Tanpa membaca nama itu Gintoki sudah tahu betul siapa yang membuat Sougo rela berada di tempat semenyeramkan ini sendirian di tengah malam. Dan Sougo mengangkat boneka voodonya.

" Danna, aku sedang berusaha membunuh Hijikata-san. Jadi bisakah kau pergi sebentar sebelum aku terpaksa membunuhmu?" tanya Sougo. Gintoki melangkah masuk. Ia berdiri di depan batu nisan itu, berjongkok, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa dalam hati supaya wanita itu tenang di alam sana.

" Pulanglah," kata Gintoki.

" Ke mana?" Balas Sougo. Ia lalu menggenggam botol tabasco yang selalu dibawanya.

" ... Ini rumahku," lanjutnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Suaranya bergetar.

" ... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _Aneue_ sendirian di tempat gelap seperti ini..." bisikmya. Gintoki lalu berdiri perlahan. Angin malam menerpa pipinya, membut Gin-san sedikit menggigil. Ah. Tatapan Sougo membuatnya terkenang saat itu kembali. Ketika ia masih dipanggil seorang _Baragaki_. Tidak. Mungkin jauh lebih buruk. Dirinya yang dulu belum mengenal apa keluarga itu. Ia yakin seseorang yang kehilangan jauh lebih menderita dibanding seseorang yang tidak mengetahui apapun sejak awal.

Kehilangan?.

Ingatannya berputar kembali ke saat kepala gurunya melayang karena pedang yang ia ayunkan. Membuatnya merasa sedikit mual. Terima kasih, dewa, karena ingatannya masih sangat jelas. Seakan baru kemarin, ia bisa mendengar suara jeritan Takasugi yang putus asa. Ah. Tangannya kotor. Darah ini tidak akan menghilang seberapa banyak ia mencuci lengannya.

Benar-benar. Betapa enaknya mereka yang mempunyai orang yang menunggu mereka di rumah. Sementara ia... ia... ia masih memiliki Kagura dan Shinpachi. Mengingat hal itu, Gintoki semakin ingin segera menemukan Kagura dan membawanya pulang.

" Terserahmu," dan Gintoki berjalan meninggalkan Sougo. Ia berhenti sebentar, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sougo.

" ... Tetapi aku cukup yakin baik Mitsuba maupun Gorilla itu sama-sama tidak senang kalau kau bersikeras untuk tetap di sini," jantung Sougo berdegup sedikit lebih keras ketika Gintoki menyebutkan nama itu. ah. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kakaknya. ia lalu tersenyum pahit. Boneka voodo di tangannya terjatuh ke tanah.

" Danna..."

.

.

.

Hujan mulai turun. Kagura menadahkan tangannya, tidak berniat untuk membuka payungnya dan membiarkan baju merah itu melekat di tubuhnya karena basah. Sepatunya kemasukan air dari atas. Rambutnya mulai acak-acakan. Nyalinya sedikit menciut ketika ia mendengar suara petir menyambar. Tetapi ia tetap berdiri di atas tangga di taman itu. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya pemandangan kakaknya di malam itu, ketika kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya di tengah hujan sendirian. Padahal mama mereka sudah tertidur untuk selamanya. Kenapa? Kamui seakan tidak peduli. Hanya ada ia dan batu bertuliskan nama mamanya yang ditinggalkan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memayunginya dari belakang.

Kagura segera menoleh.

" GIN...! Aa!.. Hanya mayonaise freak..." membuang mukanya, Kagura mendecih kesal. Sementara urat-urat di dahi Hijikata muncul. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang penuh asap rokok.

" Maaf saja, aku bukan Gin-san mu," kata Hijikata. Kagura hanya menutup hidungnya.

" Kalau begitu pergi sana. aku tidak tahan dengan bau mayonaisemu. Menciumnya bisa membuatku hamil," usir Kagura. Tetapi Hijikata tidak bergeming.

" Aku tidak bisa kecuali kalau kau akhirnya berhenti dari sikap keras kepalamu dan mulai menggunakan payung ungu itu yang tentunya berfungsi untuk memayungi dirimu," Hijikata sedikit kesal, tetapi mana tega ia membiarkan Kagura terus berdiri di sana. Saat ia kembali melirik ke arah anak itu, Kagura sudah menunduk.

"... Aku tidak akan menggunakannya..."

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi,"

Mereka berdua terdiam di tengah hujan. Tetapi tidak butuh jeda waktu lama sebelum Kagura akhirnya kembali bertanya.

" Kau sedang bertugas?" dan Hijikata membuang puntung rokoknya sebelum ia menjawab.

" Aku hanya mencari bocah sialan itu. Kalau saja Kondou-san bisa berhenti menanyakannya," jawab Hijikata. Ia lalu ikut menadahkan tangannya. Ah. Hujan sebentar lagi berhenti. Hanya tertinggal beberapa tetesan kecil yang jarang-jarang di telapak tangan Hijikata. Kagura lalu berjongkok. Pandangannya masih menatap kosong ke depan.

" Jadi sampai kapan kau akan ada di sini?"

" Sampai bayangan Kamui menghilang... Mungkin," jawab Kagura. Tiba-tiba sebuah jas di sampirkan ke pundaknya. Kagura menoleh.

" Kalau begitu pulanglah sekarang," suara Hijikata sedikit terasa dingin.

" Tidak ada gunanya menunggu sesuatu yang sudah hilang," ia mulai meninggalkan Kagura. Langkahnya terasa berat. Malam ini sangat dingin, tetapi mungkin, tanpa ada Kondou-san pun ia akan tetap pergi mencari orang itu. Dari seberang jalan bisa ia lihat dua orang yang juga berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

" Lihat, seseorang mencarimu di sana," kata Hijikata. Kagura segera berlari ke arah orang yang ditunjuk Hijikata itu. Gintoki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kau jangan dekat-dekat Mayonaise itu, hah?!"

" Gin-chan!" teriak Kagura, lalu memeluk Gintoki erat. Gintoki menghela nafasnya.

" Kau benar-benar merepotkan, aku bisa sakit," rutuk Gintoki, tetapi tangannya lalu membua payung Kagura dan memayungi anak itu. ia kemudian bersin. Kagura melihat Gintoki dengan mata yang merah.

" Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Besok kita pergi dan membeli-" kata-kata Gintoki terhenti ketika ia melihat Kagura yang menangis keras. Ia lalu menarik tangan Kagura.

" Ayo pulang,"

Sekarang tinggal Hijikata dan Sougo yang masih ada di sana. Hujan sudah berhenti. Hijikata lalu menghela nafasnya.

" Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak akan memelukmu, Hijikata-san," Sougo memasang wajah _pokerface_ khasnya. Hijikata kemudian mengambil satu puntung rokok lagi.

" Sudah cukup keliarannya. Kita pulang," Dan Sougo malah menjauh. Hijikata mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Ah, maaf, tapi ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga..."

" Hah?"

" Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pedophile," dan Sougo menunjukkan foto di ponselnya. Hijikata melotot.

" Apa yang akan dikatakan Kondou-san ya~" sebuah tombol send di tekan oleh Sougo. Hidup Hijikata terasa akan segera berakhir.

" SOUGO! HAPUS! HAPUS ITU!"

 **.**

 **INILAH KENAPA AKU JARANG BIKIN GINTOKIIIII!**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang masih tahan baca sampai di sini, aku tahu aku sudah membuat Gintoki terlalu OOC, MAAAAF!**

 **Tadinya aku mau berfokus ke ngebahas branya, tapi ntah kenapa jadi balik arah dan... ya sudahlah**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**


End file.
